Archive talk:A/E Conjure GSS Sin
Ok discuss away!! Oh and before you all moan about Energy... Golden Lotus offsets the cost of the Enchants and can be used at the end of the combo also to bring up energy levels.--Tyris 15:30, 20 May 2008 (EDT) Looks Like a fairly solid build. I'm worried about the time it takes to get the combo off, though. It's a bit slow to say the least. і†оκαҐυ 15:58, 20 May 2008 (EDT) Yea an IAS would be handy but their are not any in the assasin/elementalist skill lines :( its not all bad news though cuz the +damage from conjure is nice, especially with the high attack speed of Daggers, and Dazed stops monks getting spells like guardian off too much :)--Tyris 16:16, 20 May 2008 (EDT) GSS is for pressure, not for spiking, if you want to use daze in a spike, grab Beguiling Haze. [[User:Kamer|'Kamer']] (''Talk''| ) 16:58, 20 May 2008 (EDT) Yea I initially considered Beguiling Haze but a few things put me off. For starters its shadow arts :(, secondly it means i dont have enough skill slots to get my full chain in and its also very pricey on energy. This build is my way to counter the usual weakness of of GSS builds (limited damage) there is also opportunity to do a mini spike of golden lotus->Golden Phoenix->Blades of Steel in between spikes which is good cuz the damage from Blades of steel is ouch :D.--Tyris 07:21, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :BH takes very little investment in shadow arts and its much more offensive than GSS, which is a pretty poor skill to use, similar to temple strike, not enough damage from attacks, but temple strike gets to use SoDC-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] (Talk | 11:14, 21 May 2008 (EDT) Snare>IMS Enjoy phailer! 11:11, 23 May 2008 (EDT) True, but i like Storm Djinns for AB tho, plus it works as a backup enchant for all my 'Golden' attack skillz if Conjure gets stripped.--Tyris 13:57, 24 May 2008 (EDT) :Rend Enchantments says hi-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] (Talk | 04:59, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :BoS pwns so hard.--Rella 19:13, 26 May 2008 (EDT) ::Bos wont pwn anything when the blocking meta is insane. you have almost no spike capacity and any decent monk will preprot before GSS just by throwing up guardian or Sheild bash. no ias is kinda fail even though i assume its more for pressure. if you want pressure run war. if you want daze pressure run a war with BH. Oɱɳoɱɳoɱɳoɱ(nom)(nom) 02:17, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :::Err-- The two near consec. dual attacks is covering for your IAS, it'll interupt any guardian spell the foe casts, and the only thing you have to worry about is shield bash or some other stance skill. This build not being able to cope with enemy stances is its only real weakness, unless you want to count self heal, there's another.--Rella 22:22, 27 May 2008 (EDT) Ok just to make this clear monks dont get off Guardian after u hit them With GSS and if they put it up early u just spike a different target and come back to them after.--Tyris 12:43, 27 May 2008 (EDT) btw Kamer no offence but dont entirely agree with your vote considering u rated the other GSS build 4.6 anyways --> http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:A/W_GSS_Sin --Tyris 14:51, 27 May 2008 (EDT) It would be nice if some people actually tried this build before they give it 0-0-0 or 1-1-1 i mean come on, it has a 600 damage spike plus daze, plus deepwound, plus bleeding. A Conjure complete With cover enchant that doubles as an IMS and E-Mangement for the chain comes from Golden Lotus and a little somthing some people chose to forget about called CRITICAL STRIKES. Deaths Charge makes up for the lack of suprise in AB. Please stop saying inferior to thumper etc etc. This Build is different to a thumper since it combines Daze in to a massive (but somewhat slow) spike with pressure between spiking. Currently this is on the verge of being trashed, while the other similar GSS Builds are languishing in Good Despite the fact it trades 300 damage for a conditional knockdown every 10 seconds. --Tyris 09:05, 2 July 2008 (EDT) GSS Update Ok so GSS has been changed, build still works great. Im going to look into re-organizing the bar so Golden Lotus can be dropped, since its no longer crucial to the chain, if I can figure out how to manage the energy.--Tyris 16:41, 8 August 2008 (EDT)